Strategic-Class Slayer
by Temini
Summary: In a modern world where magic is defined as a technology, how will a natural dragon slayer deal with these colossal new changes. God-like Natsu. Mayumi x Natsu x Maya.
1. Prologue

Another story! I guess I'll just be doing a whole bunch of X-Overs right now. I was kinda working this idea through my mind and wrote what I thought. This just a prologue and if received well, I will continue, if not, I'll still continue. Onto the prologue!

* * *

"What is this?!"

"I'm sensing an incredible amount psions being released!"

"Surely no one would just aimlessly release psions into the world for no reason!"

"It's even strategic class or above!"

The sounds of rushing feet streamed out of the mansion to the source of the psion release. Some of the party had collapsed to the mental strain massive amounts of psions could induce. The group was followed by the rarely troubled mistress of the mansion. However, today her beauty was marred with a frown. She didn't understand why someone would now decide to act against her. Surely as the head of such a prestigious family, she was bound to have enemies, but every fiend was unknown to release psions of this scale. She had to see who or even what it was and assess their threat level. For the future of the Yotsuba clan.

As the group came upon the garden they saw, a strange apparition. The entire grounds had been covered in smoke and dust, while the ground itself lay ruined and broken - it's priceless beauty destroyed by a glowing, volcanic crater. Someone in the group casted an essential movement type sequence, dispelling the dust and smoke. Another cast an oscillation type to reduce the temperature of the crater. The glow dimmed to a cool gray. The billowing dust revealed a person that appeared to be kneeling, their gaze facing the sky. He was still as if without the perception of time passing. Maya took the time to study the boy. He was young, but the way he held himself, as well as his aura - they were all wrong: his hunched figure; haunted eyes; even the way of his breathing - they all gave him this degree of maturity that someone that young should have never needed to reach. The second thing she realised was that he was a magician. The psions were being emitted from him if anything. However they didn't feel natural, almost like they weren't psions, but something more ancient, but at the same time beast-like, almost draconic. ' _But that would be impossible! Dragons were a myth from even before the conceptualisation of ancient magic!'_

She was interrupted when the boy finally moved. He opened his mouth and inhaled, his psion levels spiking. The group watched as magic circles appeared above the boys mouth. He released the inhaled air mixed with his psions. The result was spontaneous. Even air grew as hot as a furnace. The released magic took the form of a gigantic pillar of golden flames. It reached into the upper limits of the sky and left no darknesses in the area. Maya's personal guard and maid flash casted a shield to protect the group. Maya widened her eyes in shock. Right before her was someone who had demonstrated a magic even she had never witnessed before. She mulled over the situation in her head. The benefits far outweighed the complications of explaining this event. The benefits of bringing him into the Yotsuba family.

* * *

 _The day afterward…_

"He still hasn't said anything. Has he?"

"No, he hasn't, but apparently he's been through a lot according to Mistress Yotsuba,"

The two voices lay outside of his room. All he remembered was waking up in this room. The room was luxurious with expensive curtains and carpets. Also, most of the furniture was antique. The bed, four-poster, was covered with luscious silk sheets the color of the deepest red. But the room was too lush, it had been made to impress rather than to house. He had not left his room so he didn't know what the rest of building would look like. He opted to stay in the room. He opted because he couldn't remember anything. Any new information would most likely ruin his train of thought. Multiple times people had attempted to get him to talk, but if he were to do so he feared he would never find out his past. The temperature steadily increased as he grew more and more frustrated. He knew something had happened, although he had been credited as a dumbass, his memory was something he was more than confident in, when it came to things that mattered.

As the heat began to build in the room, it was cooled down almost instantaneously as a woman walked through the door. Her dark tresses fell from her head as though a deep purple waterfall, her purple eyes lightly covered by her bangs. Her smile was a slight twitching of the lips. She wore simple red dress, however it left little to the imagination, the neckline was low enough to expose devious amounts of her cleavage and a split in her dress let him see her long, milky-white legs. She was alluring to say the least, with a mature sex appeal that could drive any man crazy. He was unfazed, although the way she held herself and her smile, it reminded him of someone. Someone that seemed almost worlds away.

"I see you're doing better than yesterday. I believe you were out for quite a long time."

He stared at her blankly, his mind gripping at the tails of his running memories but they evaded him. Maya mistook his blank stare as a sign that he was paying attention to her.

"I know you might be a little confused, waking up with no memories in a place you can't recall ever going to."

He snorted. His first sign of communication. Even if the snort was in disdain, I mean a little confused was a far stretch.

"If I told you there was a way I could restore your memories, what would you do?"

His eyes widened. His solution to all his frustrations lay in front of him. But, he knew there was more to it than that, he knew she would be the type to want something in return. Logically no stranger suddenly offers to restore all your memories at no cost. He swallowed.

"What's the catch?"

"He speaks!" Maya appeared surprised, "Yes, there is a catch. I only want you to join my family as well as allow us to run some tests on you. You seem to be unique in this world."

Something about that sentence struck a chord within him. She said that he was unique to this world. He ignored it and decided that the point at hand was to regain his memories.

"So how would I regain my memories?"

"If you would come outside with me, I'll explain as we go to where you'll regain your memories."

He turned around and got off the bed, he dressed quickly in what looked to be an open jacket as well as a pair of black baggy pants. There was a suit nearby, but he was never one to dress up fancy. He realised that was another thing he remembered. He ran a hand through his distinctly salmon hair warming up his hands to fix it in place. He finally wrapped a white-scaled scarf around his neck.

"You know I never got your name? Mine's Natsu Dragneel."

"Maya Yotsuba, it's a pleasure to finally know the name of our guest."

* * *

"Is that the man found in the crater yesterday?"

"I thought he would never leave his room."

"I wonder what Mistress is doing with him?"

There were quiet murmurs, not unheard by Natsu, that were spoken by the staff working around what appeared to be a mansion. There were mainly maids and butlers, but it looked like there was also an occasional bodyguard - strangely enough they all looked very similar, a girl with short purple hair and a braid on the left side of her face.

"I see that you have noticed our bodyguards, they're all based on an original called Honami, each and everyone is a clone."

Natsu was only half paying attention. He still couldn't figure out why she would want him in her family. To his knowledge they were still practically strangers.

"I wanted you in my family because I feel like we have a lot in common, as well as the fact that I have a nephew and niece that would benefit from an older brother figure."

Satisfied with that answer Natsu moved on to the next question on his mind.

"So how exactly will I regain my memories?"

"I was wondering when that topic would be brought up. You see the process is that we'll attach you to a machine that will allow us read your thoughts and memories in a discernible form. This way we can find what's preventing you from remembering."

While she had explained the two walked into a completely different part of the mansion. The walls were made of a bright shining metals the floor was polished to reflect and the corridor was lit with white fluorescent lights suspended above them by iron frames. They finally arrived at what seemed to be a testing facility. As Natsu and Maya walked he noticed a boy lying on a metal bed while attached to a machine. A woman was sitting next to him with a similar device attached to her head. She had the same features as Maya, including her purple hair and eyes. He guessed that she was Maya's sister and mother to the nephew and niece that Maya had talked about.

At long last, Maya and Natsu found themselves in front of a room.

"We're here."

Maya lead Natsu inside of the room. It was an almost exact copy of the room he had saw earlier. Metal bed in the centre of the room, with a machine next to it. The only thing missing was the occupants of the other room. Maya asked Natsu to take off his jacket, and lie on the bed. People in lab coats almost immediately melted from the walls and proceeded with setting up the equipment for the surgery. The people didn't even require a gesture or a call, their jobs were to set up the equipment for the patient and that was it. They worked flawlessly like pre-programmed robots. When they finished the again melted away.(A/n: When I say melted here it doesn't mean literal melt.). Maya lowered herself onto the chair next to the bed. Natsu, now lying on the bed, had a visor on his head, it enclosed around his head and eyes.

"Ummm… So, Maya what now? I can't see what's going on so..."

"We'll now need to put you to sleep so that we can proceed with confidence that there wouldn't be any disturbance while we're looking."

"Okay."

Maya eased a syringe into Natsu's arm, he didn't wince or show signs of pain. As Natsu fell asleep, Maya took the time to study him. His upper torso was well developed sporting a full set of toned abs; defined pectorals; bulging biceps; and a broad back. The thing struck Maya the most was that his entire body was littered with scars, the biggest being extending from his right shoulder to his hip in a diagonal slash. There were also countless smaller scars. She could tell that only combat could wreak such havoc on a body, however the scarring gave a roughened appeal that complimented the definition on his body. They weren't ugly in any way.

Maya shook herself out of her thoughts. She placed a matching visor over her eyes and leaned back on the chair.

* * *

 _Within Natsu's Mindscape_

Maya appeared in what appeared to be a void, like a starless, moonless night. Standing some way away were two people, both with distinct pink shocks of hair. Maya rushed over to Natsu. The procedure only lasted as long as Natsu was asleep, although the drug lasted for twelve hours, time in the mindscape was perceived differently. As she came closer she saw that one of the Natsu's were awake. What surprised was that he had black horns extruding from his head. It noticed Maya and turned towards her. The hate and wrath in his eyes evident; he was a creature that wanted to destroy everything. Maya knew it would be dangerous if such a creature were to exist inside of a person's mind. She didn't question anything as every person's mindscape was different and unique to each person. So she believed the creature to be the form that Natsu's darkest emotions took. She wasted no time in dissipating the creature. She was assured that it would free up plenty of space for a magic calculation area, as well as helping Natsu deal with his memory problem. When the creature had dissipated, she turned her attention to the other version of Natsu. His eyes were closed as if asleep, his body standing there as if attached by strings to the ceiling. She touched him and his body fell as if the strings holding him had been cut. She lowered him down onto the voided floor, and looked upon his sleeping visage. She wasn't unfamiliar with such a situation, the only fathomable option was to wake him up. But how? Each person she had seen in a familiar event woke up from just touching them. This was new to say the least. However she saw the world begin to shatter the illusion of the void breaking to reveal billowing white light. She did the only she could think of, know that her time was short. She kissed Natsu, as the roles reversed and the world broke around her, she saw his eyes widen.

* * *

 _Yotsuba Testing Facility, Experimental Room 5_

Maya woke with a start, the feeling of the space around her breaking was an unpleasant one. However as she woke she saw the room blackened and broken, the one-way glass window had shattered the walls had warped and melted, everything had been laid waste to. Natsu had just exited his sleep as well. He knew what had happened to the room. He had caused the damage, it was his specific brand of magic, fire dragon slayer magic. He regained his memories, but at a cost. He had relived all the horrors in his previous life: the sadness; the pain; the deaths; the suffering; all of it. He had watched his friends die again. Die to his hand. There was only one thing truly different from then and now. He longer heard the voice. The voice of the tempter. The voice that belonged to a demon. Knowing he was finally free, from his alter-ego, he almost jumped for joy. Until he saw Maya Yotsuba sitting next him. Completely naked. One word came to mind: "Pervert."

"I apologise but could you repeat that?"

Maya looked dismayed when the person she had assisted had exclaimed in a casual tone that she was a pervert. She didn't recall doing anything that might have given cause for him to say such a thing. That was until she glanced down. Her skin was completely untouched but where her clothes had been, there lay air.

"KYAAA~!"

Maya's uncharacteristic yelp brought people in lab coats rushing to the room. CADs were drawn and she was magically clothed back into her elegant red dress. The blush on her face was as red as the dress. As much as she hated it, she had a prudish nature and tended to be quite embarrassed when it came to her body, despite how much she flaunted it. She had never planned on getting married so it never occurred to her to find out about love and relationships.

"Sorry about that it's a habit I have when I see someone naked,"

Natsu's personality had completely changed, an after-effect of his memories being restored; memories did primarily made up a person. This new Natsu wore a brilliant thousand-watt smile, gone was the look of frustration in his eyes, his muscles had loosened, his physique relaxed. He stood up from the bed, stretching the newly relaxed muscles, before snapping his fingers. His hand coated themselves with auric fire. He let the fire stream over his body, coating him in the golden flames. Maya and the scientists watched as the character for four(四) etched onto his back, and underneath it the leaf character. Completed the lay burned into his skin on his spine between the scapula. As the group watched the kanji being formed, Maya noticed the room changing. Natsu was emitting a cool heat, that enveloped the room and re-melted the walls, leaving lightly glowing smooth surfaces. The room had returned to normal as if nothing had ever happened.

"I'm sorry about the mess I made earlier."

He grinned at the group as the flames receded back into his body. Maya was shocked beyond words. She never realised how important his memories must have been. Everything about Natsu had changed. He had become an unreachable visage. A dark angel.

* * *

Right now it's just a prologue, so more work will be done once I get reviews for direction. I really enjoyed writing this so my update rate might be a bit faster. Till then, peace!


	2. First High

_Sorry for the late update! This story was really a sort of experiment that I jumped into without thinking, so I hadn't planned what would happen to the rest of the chapters_? _. Anyways, on with the story!_

 _WARNING: THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU DON'T LIKE THEN YOU DON'T READ. IT DOESN'T AFFECT PLOT AND IS PURELY FOR FANSERVICE AND BECAUSE I'M BORED._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own MKNR or Fairy Tail. Sadly._

* * *

 _After the Blanche Incident…_

"Miyuki, I feel like things are getting out of hand there…"

"No, Aunt, there isn't anything for you to need to worry about."

"Still, I wouldn't want the Yotsuba heir to be at risk, even if she is protected by a strategic-class magician."

Miyuki sighed, she didn't dislike, but didn't like her aunt; she could be stubborn sometimes, but at least she supported her and Tatsuya.

"So, I'll send someone that I would put my full trust in to do his duty."

' _Who would that be? She isn't the kind of woman that would trust anyone fully…'_

Miyuki's confusion must have been apparent on her face, because she heard her aunt lightly chuckle.

"You needn't worry if I have ulterior motives for stating that I would give him my utmost trust, I just do."

"If that is what you say, I cannot fault it."

* * *

Miyuki and Tatsuya arrived at the gates of First High, there footsteps in time. Their hands were lightly clasped together, as if they were lovers, but the sad truth was they were brother and sister- albeit with more than enough love to share between them; the air around them almost seemed to be filled with pink sparkles.

Alas, they had to return to their own classrooms for the time being. With quick goodbyes, they went their separate ways, magical practice was a class that couldn't be missed, otherwise they would have to do it during the weekend. As Miyuki walked into the class 1-A, her friends: Shizuku Kitayama and Mitsui Honoka; two girls with quite different personalities. Whereas Shizuku was cold and impassive, Mitsui could be described as having her heart on her sleeve.

"Good Morning, Miyuki!"

"Good Morning, Mitsui-san, Shizuku-san!"

"Morning."

"Did you hear? We're apparently getting a new student in our class!"

"Really? Did someone from Course 1 drop out?"

"It's strange. I don't remember reading or hearing anything about a student dropping out."

"But then, wouldn't that mean that Course 1 now has 101 students?"

"Yeah! For the first time in history! I wonder what he's like? I mean he'd be good at magic, since he's here in Course 1, but what do you think he's like as a person?"

"I don't know, Mitsui-san, maybe he'll be someone normal?"

Miyuki's words didn't match the thoughts in her head. No distress was visible on her face though.

' _He must be the person that Aunt Maya sent! The one she trusts fully!'_

The bell rang and one of the counselors, Miss Ono Haruka, walked into the classroom.

"Class, for the first time we will have a transfer student from outside of the school coming into Course 1. Yes, this means that now, Course 1 will have a hundred and one students, but be sure to welcome him all the same! You can come in now!"

' _Pink.'_ was everyone's first thought upon seeing the new student. He stood at average height, his steps light and casual, yet still with a deadly grace that could only be seen in someone who had experienced years of combat that was not magic. His white-scale scarf wrapped around his neck, accentuated the rosiness of his hair and drew all eyes to the fanged grin he was giving the class. Although the uniform enclosed his form from prying eyes, the well-defined muscles still rippled underneath.

"Hiya! Name's Natsu Dragneel! Hope we can have a great year together!"

His light and cheery tone offset by the deep, velvety quality of his voice. Silence reigned over the classroom, in the absence of his voice. The brown-haired counselor, broke the silence- beckoning the class to ask any questions they might have had on their minds. There was only one question that raced through every member of class 1-A: ' _Why did you dye your hair pink?!'_

One person hadn't realised they'd vocalised their thoughts and were rewarded by an indignant Natsu.

"It's NOT pink, it's salmon! And it's natural!"

The class just accepted those two facts. There was a lilac-haired second year student, so why couldn't there be a pin-*ahem*-salmon haired first year.

Natsu was gestured to sit in the only empty seat in the class, at the back. As he walked to his seat, Miyuki barely noticed his onyx eyes flick at her. Taking his seat he disregarded the rest of the class' stares and activated the computer. Much to their surprise, he pulled up a keyboard and began to type until his fingers were no longer clearly visible.

* * *

 _Lunch…_

The clamour of the lunch bell alerted the students of their impending break. To say that Natsu was swarmed by people was an overstatement, the moment the first chime of the bell had come Natsu had disappeared without a trace. Miyuki's only show of frustration was a slight tightening of her brows. Her ire disappeared as soon as it was there, it was time for lunch with her beloved onii-sama. Shizuku and Mitsui noticed her face visibly brightening, at her thoughts of Tatsuya, but took no mind of it- it was a regular occurence.

* * *

 _With Natsu…_

Natsu spend down the hallways at inhuman speeds, his target firmly set in mind. He stopped outside the class of 1-F, the course 2 class that was home to Tatsuya Shiba- the other bodyguard. There's nothing wrong with a little bit of scouting to see who your working with, right? A little unpredicted spar also goes quite a long way. As Tatsuya's foot stepped outside of the classroom Natsu was already moving again. As his fist reached Tatsuya's face, within mere millimetres his head moved back out of the way as his hands moved to intercept the jab. Natsu twisted his foot to through a cross into his now guarded right side, in a feint, he dropped the cross down to exchange it for a helicopter kick. Tatsuya had predicted that move and closed in to reduce the effective range of the kick. Little did Tatsuya know that Natsu had anticipated his movement closer and twisting his body around he slipped one leg underneath Tatsuya's arm. Using the momentum he levered Tatsuya's arm down and pushed off of his ribcage to land on the ground, sliding a couple of feet out of the way of Tatsuya's effective offensive range. He straightened himself out of his fighting stance, but left himself ready to move back in an instant. By now, a few of his friends had also exited the classroom and had noticed the altercation.

"You move well, Tatsuya. Ninjutsu taught by Kokonoe Yakumo, right?"

"You've done your research, but that doesn't explain why you attacked me."

Tatsuya's cold gaze would have left weaker men quaking in their boots.

"Oof, attacked is a harsh word, isn't it? I'd say it's more like getting a scope of the abilities of someone doing the same job as me."

"Did _she_ send you here?!"

"Yup! The name's Natsu Dragneel!"

Erika Chiba, a sharp tongued redhead, chimed in at this moment to state her confusion.

"Wait, so you guys were fighting because you're working together? And who is this _she_?"

"I'm sorry, Miss-"

"Chiba, but you can just call me Erika."

"Yes, Erika. You see, is there any way you'd suggest that I should've used to find out my co-workers abilities?"

"You could _ask_."

"I deeply apologise, but what do you mean by _ask_?"

Natsu's extravagant answer, complete with extravagant bow, was frowned upon by Erika, but she understood completely.

"If that's the way it is. Anyways, I'm Erika Chiba. This big oaf is Leonhart Saijo, but you can just call him dumb."

"Hey! Just call me Leo, I specialise in physical reinforcement magic."

"And this is Miki!"

"Erika! I'm just Mikihiko! *ahem* Sorry for my childhood friend's behaviour, I'm Mikihiko Yoshida I specialise in the use of spirits in ancient magic."

"I don't mind Erika, in fact, I think it's rather cute how you guys act together."

"N-No! It's nothing like that!"

Erika's and Mikihiko's simultaneously blushing faces did little to prove their words; as much as they said it was nothing, there was _something_. It made him think of his special someones.

"Well then! I'm hungry, so I'll go on ahead!"

With those quick words he turned to check the hallways were clear of people before vanishing in a flash of yellow. Tatsuya's group of friends widened in disbelief at what they just saw. Modern magic shouldn't have allowed someone to move so fast, so they disregarded it as a matter of speed and instead that the pink-haired anomaly had used a form of cloaking magic. Using elemental sight to peer into the idea dimension, Tatsuya didn't spy any existence of a cloaking spell, but instead only saw lightning following the path that Natsu had taken, ending at the student council room.

' _What was that magic sequence?'_

"Onii-sama~!"

"Miyuki, did you enjoy your class?"

"Yes, onii-sama! Let's go and eat lunch together!"

"Yes, Miyuki."

"It's still amazing how bright it seems to get around those two when they're doing their lover's act."

* * *

 _Outside the student council room…_

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

Mayumi Saegusa's clear voice alerted her unbidden guest to enter the room. Her long elegant black hair ruffled in the breeze as the door opened. She felt a pair of warm arms place themselves around her. She couldn't help but let out a light moan as she felt hot breaths against her neck, just below her ear.

"I came to see you, Mayumi…"

"N-Natsu? *Hahn* why are you biting my ear~?"

"Can I not give you affection now to make up for the 2 years we haven't seen each other?"

"But, what about Maya?"

"She trusts me enough. Plus she doesn't mind if I drag you under her sheets as well…"

"K-K-Kaichou!"

Both Natsu and Mayumi turned to see a fully flushed secretary of the Student Council. Azusa Nakajou's splendidly cute reaction got Natsu to let go of Mayumi.

"Hi there! I'm guessing your Azusa Nakajou, right? I'm Natsu Dragneel! Thanks for taking care of my fiancé as her secretary!"

"F-F-Fiancé?!"

"Anyways, Natsu, why are you here? As much as it is nice to hear that you came here just to see me, there's probably another reason."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be on guard duty for Miyuki, but knowing _her,_ she just wants me to be in school."

At this moment the other members of the student council decided to make an appearance. Mari Watanabe, the President of the Public Morals Committee, Suzune Ichihara, the treasurer of the Student Council, as well as Tatsuya and Miyuki Shiba, new members of the Public Morals Committee and the Student Council respectively.

"Ah, everyone! This is Natsu Dragneel, he's the new transfer student."

Ichihara introduced herself curtly, while Mari graced Natsu with a light smile and gave her name and her position in the student council. When it came around to the Shiba siblings…

"Ahahah, I guess I'll introduce myself properly this time. My name is Natsu, we have a mutual associate that has asked me to be here. Hope we can get along!"

"Likewise. Would you mind telling about the magic you used to disappear earlier?"

"Oh, that! Well, that's kind of a trade secret, for now, until I'm allowed to reveal that and several other magics. Kinda familiar don't you think?"

"Yes, quite so…"

"Saegusa!"

"Ara, Juumonji-kun, what is it?"

"One of the first year competition members have pulled out and we still haven't found a decent candidate for the engineer team."

Mayumi pursed her lips in thought.

"For the first year, what was the next best person's skill level?"

"Out of the people from the trials, low in comparison to who dropped out."

"Katsuto Juumonji, heir to the Juumonji clan and the President of the Extracurricular Committee, right? I'm Natsu Dragneel, the new transfer student, I don't think I've gone through those trials. And might I suggest having Tatsuya Shiba take the place of the missing engineer."

"YES Natsu! So you can be smart sometimes."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"We'll need to make an official proposal to the current team members, to make Shiba-san an official engineer and we'll put Dragneel-san through the trials."

"There's no need to to put Natsu through the trials, just show the members his magic test results from the entrance exam."

"You say that like you've seen his magic."

"He won't let us down, is all I'm saying."

"Awww, so you do love me!"

"Idiot, don't say that here!"

"But there's no holding back the fact that we're engaged."

"Congratulations, Mayumi. I'll be leaving now to discuss your proposals with the competition members."

"No, it's not like that!"

"Mayumi, congratulations on your engagement!"

Tatsuya managed to look more speechless than he usually was and Miyuki was downright shocked.

"Of course, I'm only joking."

He winked at Mayumi in a way that basically said "It's our little secret."

The spontaneous reactions of everyone in the room was comically brilliant. Juumonji stumbled while coughing halfway through the door, while Ichihara had nearly ended up headbutting the table. Tatsuya had masterfully recovered with a small cough and Miyuki held onto the rock that was her older brother for support. Mari and Azusa had appeared equally confused of what was going on. Mayumi's pout combined with her still rosy face was the best reaction for Natsu though.

"Natsu, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make jokes like that."

"Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun. Anyways, I gotta get to my next class, so~ bye!"

Natsu disappeared again in an instant. The light flash of yellow prompting Tatsuya to use elemental sight again, and again seeing the same lightning following the path one would expect to take to reach the class of 1-A. Azusa was a lot more vocal with her thoughts.

"What was that magic sequence!?"

"I remember Natsu calling it _Flash_ a couple of years ago."

"Is it a cloaking sequence?"

"I think he said it was more like a speed technique."

"Then how does he activate the magic so fast without a CAD?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

 _WARNING: THIS IS THE LEMON I WAS TALKING ABOUT! LET'S GO! WOOOOOOOOHOO!_

 _The home of the illustrious Natsu Dragneel…_

"Afternoon, Maya!"

"Afternoon Natsu! How did my favourite boy toy's first day at school go?"

"Exhausting, I'm pretty sure I would have died if it weren't for the fact that you practically injected the entire curriculum and plus into my brain. Man, I bet I could take the end-of-year exam blindfolded, much less that entrance exam."

"It would cause a scandal if the person I'm having sex with behind closed doors didn't get good grades in school, now would it?"

"Doesn't my magic and rare circumstances handle everything?"

"No it doesn't. Anyways, would you like to have dinner first? Or a bath? Or maybe~ me~?

Maya Yotsuba, head of the the most powerful of the ten master clans, walked into the living room skimpily clad in only a single black lacy apron, that drew the eyes along her curves to fully maximise her mature beauty. Her velvety starless hair flowed down her back in an attempt to hide her modesty, but only succeeded in further sexualising her body. Natsu's eyes set upon her, already undressing her beautiful body and imagining everything he would to it.

"I kind of want to eat an appetiser in the bath and have the main course in bed."

He stood up and pulled Maya flush against his body, his hands already roaming up and down her back, giving her butt a light squeeze or a teasing pinch every so often.

"My, aren't you being greedy today?"

"I'm just hungry from school I guess."

Natsu wasn't even hiding his want anymore, his hands openly moulded her firm buttocks to fit his hands, while he gyrated his clothed bulge against her Garden of Eden through the lacy apron.

"Well. Then. Why. Don't. We. Go. To. The. Bath?"

Each word was forced out of her with a pant as his ministrations made her wetter and wetter. Natsu complied by picking her up by her butt; he began to lightly kiss and nibble her neck. She craned her head back and wrapped her legs around his waist to lighten his load slightly- it wasn't that she was heavy, it just made it easier on the one that she loved.

When they entered the bathroom their lips were already locked in a heated kiss. Natsu had already been stripped down to only his uniform pants and Maya had lost her apron somewhere along the way; small red teeth marks speckled the skin around her neck and collarbone. Natsu's neck hadn't remained unharmed where Maya had also given him a few playful bites. Natsu lay her down on the edge of the jacuzzi, the warm water enhancing the cold feeling of alabaster on her back: It didn't help the hit feeling between her legs either. Temperature play was one of Natsu's specialities. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and leapt upon her with glee, his tongue already going to work again on her collarbone, however, this time, instead of gluing his hands to her ass he cupped her large, still firm, breasts. Maya could only only lay there and take it as his tongue danced from neck to collarbone to breast. His lips attached themselves to her nipple lightly sucking on it. Her moans came long and drawn out as he nibbled on her little buds; electric shocks of pleasure arced through her brain as she got closer and closer to her sweet climax, her brain haywiring without rational thought. She felt his warm fingers trace their way up her thigh. He had heated his fingers to bring her to the fever pitch before an orgasm.

And then it stopped.

Maya gasped as her orgasm was denied. Her hot and bothered state cooling down as she fell further and further away from her heaven. She couldn't even finish herself off as Natsu held her arms above her head and held her legs down with his torso. She could feel his eyes watch her in depravity: her craving for sweet release. It almost brought her to a climax when his predatory gaze reached her core. He dipped his head lower and placed her hands on the back of his head. Her hands nearly wrenched his pink locks from his head at what he did next.

His hunger wasn't limited to food it would seem.

He interchanged between long licks and quick flicks of her clit. She was finally pushed over the edge when he latched onto her clit and did to it what he did to her nipples. He nibbled and sucked on it. As she climaxed she thrusted her hips against Natsu's face as if trying to get his tongue to fuck her. As she neared the end of her orgasm Natsu gave her no rest. Before she could even finish he had already stuck two fingers in her and resumed his ministrations on her nub. Her moans grew louder and her back arched until she was practically lying on only her shoulders, her legs wrapped around Natsu's head and her hands were still busy messing with his hair. She felt like she was continually orgasming, reaching heaven over and over again. She knew that Natsu was feeling kinky when she felt him ram another finger in her dripping pussy and shoved another finger in her ass. Everytime he toyed with her backdoor she couldn't but give a light squeal of surprised pleasure.

When he stopped his ministrations on her bundle of nerves she couldn't wait for what happened next. She shivered as he began to rub his thumb on her clit and remove his finger from her ass. When she felt his hot breath on her asshole as all remaining rational thought left her brain. His tongue slithered around and inside of her, playing with her as he would with a personal toy; she was completely at his mercy now(If she wasn't before).

She could feel her final climax fast approaching. The pleasure building in her core and rear reaching a critical point. She wouldn't have been surprised if she passed out from the pleasure. It just made her feel so dirty to have that hole tongued so furiously.

She finally climaxed around his fingers, her ass and pussy clamping down on his fingers and tongue as if to never let go. Her back collapsed upon the awaiting white-veined marble tiles; a small hiss escaped her lips as she wasn't prepared for the temperature change. He removed his fingers and tongue and began lap up her juices as a reward. He crawled his way up her body and gave her another heated, passionate kiss, knowing how kinky she felt when she could taste herself on his tongue.

Maya flipped them around, so that she was now on top.

"My turn."

She kissed him again, but this time her hands did most of the roaming- she traced the hills and valleys that were his muscles, lightly pushing with her nails to assert control. She slid her left hand down his back, repaying him for earlier by pinching his butt. Her right hand, on the other hand, slid down his front and rubbed his bulge through his pants. Her experienced tongue dominated his mouth, tasting everything everywhere. When they pulled apart saliva still connected them. Maya shimmied her way down his body and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down everything in one fell swoop. She was rewarded with a slap by his meat. Seeing it again almost made her gaze in wonderment. She smirked at the small pearl on the tip of his dick. She took great pleasure in latching onto his head and swirling her tongue around him. The look of excruciating lust on Natsu's face drove her over the edge. She sucked on him a little longer before pulling off of him with pop. She started stroking him with her dainty hands, while she began to lick his entire length. He shivered at her ministrations, he knew that she knew that he was sensitive underneath. When he stopped feeling her small pumps he looked down at her. She looked back at him expectantly. He sighed.

"Can you please make me cum, Maya?"

She continued to wait patiently.

"Can you suck my dick and make me into a hot mess while I- ahh!"

Maya had taken a deep breath and swallowed his entirety in one go. His hands reflexively held her in place as he reveled in the warmth and wetness of her throat. Luckily she had taken that breath earlier. Her tongue licked the underside of his meat to remind him that she was still there. He released his hold of her hair and instead brushed his fingers along her scalp soothingly. She slurped and sucked on him, bringing him to the edge of his sweet release. The care and love in such a lustful act pushed Natsu over the brink. He filled her mouth with his milk, but still spilled over and onto her breasts. She removed his dick from her mouth and looked up at him while sticking her tongue out. The look almost caused Natsu yo jizz all over her again., the effect was Natsu almost cumming all over her again.

Maya lapped up all of his jizz, in that time Natsu had already gotten hard again, watching her.

"Already ready for the main course?"

"Of course."

Natsu picked her up and brought her into their bedroom.

'Ah, I'm probably not getting any sleep tonight.'

* * *

 _The next day…_

"All those in favour of having Natsu Dragneel join the first year competitors"

A myriad of hands were raised.

"Then Natsu Dragneel will now be on the competition team. Now we will discuss the remaining position on the engineer team. I propose Tatsuya Shiba!"

The disapproval and confusion was apparent on many of the competition member's faces.

"But he's just a weed!"

"Yeah! He wouldn't have any skills on par with the other engineers!"

"I also wish for Tatsuya Shiba to join the engineer team. If it is required I will have him demonstrate with my CAD."

"Juumonji-kun!"

"NO! That's too dangerous! If he can't tune a CAD then more than light injuries would be caused!"

"Then since I proposed him he will tune my CAD!"

"Again no! You are all too valuable to be injured before the competition!"

"Then let him tune mine."

All heads turned to the voice of the newest competition member.

"I am sure that out of all of the people here I have one of the highest spec of personal CAD, so I'll just have him tune me up a bit. I'm currently unknown here so I won't be missed right?"

"But Dragneel-san, you're results…"

"Are mediocre, only enough to get me into Course 1."

"Then it's decided! We'll have Shiba-san replicate a spell from Dragneel-san onto a competition-regulated CAD."

* * *

 _CAD Tuning Room…_

The competition members stood around looking at Tatsuya confirm with Natsu and Mayumi the task he had been set.

"So I have to replicate a spell from Natsu's CAD onto this competition one?"

"Yes."

"Try to replicate a complex spell, that will wow them more, for both of us."

As those words left Natsu's mouth he began to pull off his the upper layers of his uniform. Until his entire torso was uncovered. The scars criss-crossed his muscle lines; small white marks barely visible to the eye, but still noticeable that a person would have to look twice to see them.

"Dragneel-san! Why are you getting naked?!"

"Oh, this? My entire body is my personal CAD."

"What the hell!?"

"In my younger days I accepted an experiment to implant CAD's within the body to increase the compatibility of spells. I'm the only one that can do this though, because I have an incredibly high metabolism, so I didn't die from all the operations."

Many just continued to stare before recovering- remembering that practically everyone in this school had their special circumstances and that there were no civilians. Natsu's eyes darted at Mayumi to see her pinkened cheeks, he gave her a cheeky wink and then she realised that he hadn't needed to take off his shirt in the first place; the pout was hilarious.

' _He doesn't need to show off every damn second!'_

He lay down on the table and was transported into the tube. As soon as the data started showing up, Tatsuya had begun typing. Tatsuya couldn't figure what Natsu's game was, by revealing his spells to him. He was shocked to see unreadable magic sequences in his body, instead of the standard alphanumeric, it was displayed in an unknown script. There were also multiple S-rank strategic magics in his system. Luckily, he was the only who could read all the code at the pace he was going. He saw a couple of spells that were powerful in their own right, but were still unquestionable for students.

The tuning barely lasted 5 minutes even with a higher-tier spell.

"Finished."

Natsu slid out of the tuning machine and picked up the finished CAD. He pointed the gun at a handy target in the room and used the spell replicated onto it. A green beam of particles flowed out of the gun, incinerating the target to only a shadow.

"Phonon! Maser!"

"Right! This proves that Tatsuya is a good engineer because he can tune high-level spells like phonon maser, in a short amount of time, and that I can participate in the competition because I can wield it. Any complaints?"

"But he was using a keyboard, and what's so difficult about simply replicating a spell?"

"That's wrong!"

"Nakajou-san what do you mean?"

"Shiba-san was directly reading the information as it came, to even do such a thing is beyond my level!"

"O-okay, if you say so."

"So there are no more complaints? Then I am going!"

Natsu walked out the door abruptly, putting on his shirt and coat as he left.

"He's got a bit of a personality doesn't he?"

"But his skills as a magician are unquestionable."

"I will be taking my leave too."

Just as abruptly Tatsuya also left.

"I wonder why those two are always in such a rush."

* * *

 _In the corridor…_

"What was that?!"

"Having an engineer tune your CAD is like revealing everything to them, right?"

"Yes…"

"I just showed you everything involving my combat capabilities."

"So you set this all up so that we can work together."

"I guess you can put it that way…"

"You're more cunning than you appear."

"You make me sound like your aunt. Don't tell her I said that. Anyways, I look forward to working with you for monolith code."

"Monolith Code?"

"You'll find out, eventually."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Why were there spells in there I couldn't tune?"

"Remember those spells that I can't show to the public yet? They're those spells, why there not in any readable language I honestly don't know."

"Hmm…"

"We've got to go to the assembly hall for the announcement now. See ya there!"

The typical lightning flash followed Natsu again as he disappeared towards the meeting place. Only a disgruntled sigh was heard in the now empty corridor.

* * *

 _Right, I'm leaving it there. I'm so sorry for the time it took me to update I couldn't write anything over the summer due to lack of ideas. No promises on when the next chapter comes out but I'll probably release it sooner, by a couple of months._


End file.
